iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Number Five/@comment-137.118.217.197-20130929105123
I really don't think that Number Five is a boy. I think the one we saw in the fourth novel was indeed a fake. Okay, let me explain before you either decide to agree or not. I have a couple of hints to how Number Five could be a girl and the one in the fourth novel is a fake. First, in "The Rise of Nine" and in "The Fallen Legacies", we both learn that Six and Adam saw a "blond" girl on the spaceship during the escape of the destruction of Lorien. If I remember correctly, there are no other blonde girl with the Garde when the destruction of Lorien happened. Some of you might say that the blond girl is One (since she is blonde), but Adam was seeing through her memories, so that cancels her out. And there is the fact that Six might have been hallucinating the memory of seeing Five as a blond girl. That maybe possible, but it also may have just been a memory of her childhood. Second, in "The Power of Six", we learn that the Mogadoriens might have been tracking the Garde through the use of one of their own chests (which was originally believed to be Six's at the time). When get to the end of the novel, we see Nine's and Four's chests being rescued from the hands of the Mogs, but are closed, meaning that they have not been opened (since they are so hard to open in the first place, it was pointless of the Mogs to just close them). Not only that, but Six's chest is still missing. In "Six's Legacy", we learn that Six buried her chest, which might be still where she last left it. With all of that said and done, it is most likely that Five's chest was used to track the Garde (at least when they had their chests open). It may be possible that the Mogs had stolen Five's chest and somehow managed to break it open, then giving it to the fake-Five so that he could trick the Garde. Some can make the argument that if they could track the garde with Five's chest, then why couldn't they just do that? That is a reasonable question. My guess is that maybe the Mogs wanted to use a fake-Five to infiltrate the Garde and get them all into one place, so that they could strike. Heck, maybe they wanted to make sure that Ella was among them or something like that. Third, in "Six's Legacy", a high ranking Mogadorien kept asking Six (who was captured, along with Katarina) what number she was. He even asked if she was "Five" at some point. You would think that a high ranking Mog would know about Five being on their side and not have to question her if she was Five. Also, when Six was captured by the US government in "The Rise of Nine", Six was asked about the whereabouts of the Garde, including Five. Now, I don't know about you, but something is fishy about that. Okay, some of you might say that maybe these guys didn't know about Five, which is a great suggestion. I'm just pointing it out. Fourth, Adamus Sutekh was the son of a general and was part of the high ranking society of Mogadoriens. Adam would have learned of there being a Garde helping their cause, either by his father or by rumors. Some might say that the general didn't know, or that the general didn't trust Adam with the information. But still, there is always rumors, no matter what. Fifth, Pittacus Lore has said that he found Number Five during an interview. Now, in the fourth book, Number Five is alone and is revealed to be working with the Mogadoriens, who found him only six months after his Cepan died and just being on Earth as well. I just don't see how that is. There is just so much evidence that Five is with Pittacus himself. Some of you are going to say that Pittacus is dead and that the fourth book confirms it. But that is information coming from Malcom Goode, who can't remember much of his life anyway, there could have been more memories that he may have forgotten about. And my sixth and final hint to Five being a girl, the author of this series is obviously planning something "big". Authors of big series are supposed to surprise us and keep us guessing throughout the storyline of the series. There are just so many unanswered questions and unfilled gaps that keep us guessing all the time and questioning everything that we believe. The fifth book will have to tell us everything before the big finale in the sixth novel (or seventh, either one). There is still the fact that Malcom might end up remembering that Pittacus is alive and that Five was a girl. The guy was there when the Garde made it to Earth, so he might remember how many of the Garde there was. Heck, maybe Adam might clear things up with his journey through One's memories during "The Fallen Legacies" and reveal that the "real" Five is still out there. Some of you might agree or disagree with my hints. This is just my opinion and you guys have yours. Yes, there is the fact that maybe everything that we originally believed was wrong. Or maybe there is more to the story than we know. But still, the author has to be planning up to something. Maybe Malcom's memory will return fully and maybe Adam will help out with the questions in ways we didn't think these two could. I truly believe that Five is a girl and Pittacus Lore is alive. But like I said, it is my opinion.